Vandalism
by LunarEclipse31
Summary: The dorms of DA are being trashed without explanation. Who can be the culprit, and do they truly mean what they are doing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Instead of being a Slifer for his first year, Syrus is going to be a Ra.

--

SMASH!!!!!!!!!!

The dorm head of Ra Yellow, Professor Sartyr (spelling?), awoke from a deep, snoring sleep in a start. "What's going on?!" He yelled. He leapt out of bed, and ran down the corridors of his dorm, trying not to wake his students. He screeched to a halt in front of the trophy case in the front hall.

Shattered glass lay on the floor, and the trophies, pictures, and ribbons were scattered everywhere.

"Who could have done this?" The professor looked horrified. Students began to poke their heads out of their rooms, and wander down to where the destruction was.

"What happened, Professor Sartyr?" Bastion and Syrus came over.

"Someone has smashed the trophy case." He flipped open a cell phone, and informed maintenance that there was broken glass in the Ra dorm that needed to be cleaned up. "Chancellor Sheppard will take care of finding the culprit in the morning. Everyone please return to your rooms."

"I wonder who did this?" Bastion said to Syrus as they walked back down the hall. Syrus didn't reply; he looked deep in thought. "Syrus, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"I see. Well, goodnight, then." Bastion walked back into his room.

"Goodnight." Syrus closed the door to his room and climbed into bed, but didn't fall asleep for a long time.

--

"Someone wrecked the trophy case? Why would they do a stupid thing like that?" Jaden and Syrus were lying on their backs near the cliffs, watching the clouds float by.

"I don't know. Maybe they were getting kicked out." Syrus didn't feel like talking about it. Every time the subject came up, he felt all hot and worried. "Do you want to go to the Ra cafeteria for lunch? We're having pizza."

Good food, well, any food, was enough to change Jaden's mind in an instant. "Let's go! I'll race you!" He took off running, laughing all the way.

"Jaden, wait up! You can't even get in there without me!" Syrus ran after his friend, cursing his short legs the entire way.

--

Later on that night, a lone figure was standing out by the lighthouse, looking intently through the fog. Yep, it was the one and only…Seto Kaiba!

Kidding.

It was actually Zane Truesdale, the big man on campus, and Syrus's older brother (not to mention the cause of most of his anxiety problems, but that's a story unto itself).

He glared out at the fog, as if his gaze would cause the clouds to part and let him see the ocean he constantly stared at.

"What's up, Zane?" It was Atticus, out to see where his best friend had gotten to. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I was thinking about the vandalism in the Ra dorm."

Atticus touched Zane's shoulder in a friendly way (they _do not _love each other, not in this story), something only he could get away with. "It's probably nothing. Just some ruffian kids pulling a prank that went a little too far. You have to learn to relax a little."

"I am relaxed. I just think that this is a little out of the blue. Ra students are pretty mild; and it happened late at night, so it could have only been one of them."

"Zane, it's 10:02 PM. Too late for heaving thinking. Let's go back." Zane sighed a bit, and walked past him, heading up towards the dorms. Atticus followed, still yapping away. "I should really teach you how to surf."

Zane's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Atticus was his best friend, but he got a little aggravating sometimes. "For the umpteenth time, _no._" Atticus pouted for a second, then brightened.

"You're right; it's kind of late for that. We can start tomorrow!" Zane chased his friend all the way back to the Obelisk dorm, an act very unusual for him.

--

Syrus laid his head down on his pillow, almost afraid to go to sleep. _What if something happens again? _He pulled out his PDA and dialled Jaden's number. "Jay?"

"Yeah?" Jaden yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Syrus felt bad for bugging Jaden with his troubles, especially so late at night.

"Only by a little bit. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the vandalism. What if the dorm gets wrecked again?"

"I think you're safe, Sy. The crazy doing it will probably get caught sooner or later. You should get some sleep; you have a test tomorrow, right?"

Syrus brightened a little. "Yeah, I do. Night, Jay."

"Night."

Syrus fell down into the sheets, going over the test subjects in his mind. If he did very well on the test, it would be very likely that he could advance to the lower ranks of Obelisk Blue, a prize that he wanted very much. _I know everything on the test; I can pass it. Zane will be so proud…_

Syrus yawned, and drifted off into sleep.

--

R&R, please! Let me know what you think. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. If I did, some of the dub names would _sooo _be changed. Like Aster's name; no offence, but it sounds like a girl's name to me.

--

Syrus woke up the next morning feeling not so confident about his test. As he ate breakfast in the cafeteria, he went over the notes he had made weeks prior. _I'm going to fail! I can't remember all of this! _He thought in despair as he ran over card names and functions in his head. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Jaden standing right next to him, calling his name.

"Syrus Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Truesdale!" Syrus jumped, knocking over his orange juice.

"Don't yell in my ear like that; you freaked me out!" He was rarely ever annoyed with Jaden, but his nerves were too ragged this morning to deal with his friend's weirdness.

"Sorry, Sy. Have you heard the news?"

"No. What's going on?" Syrus grumbled at this new distraction. He'd never get any studying done.

"Well, I kinda figured you would know, seeing as you are a Ra and all, but I guess you're busy, especially with the placement test coming up…" Syrus sighed.

"Jaden, get to the point, please! I have to study before the first bell rings." Jaden stopped rambling, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. But anyway, someone messed up two of the empty rooms in your dorm last night. Chairs flung around, and stuff basically thrown everywhere. Nothing was really broken, but it looked like a poltergeist attacked it." Jaden looked more closely at his friend's face. "You look kinda pale, Syrus. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Syrus brushed a hand over his face. "Not really. I was studying hard for the test, and I went to bed around 11:30 PM. But I didn't here anyone come into the dorm, my room is right near the entrance hall."

Jaden nodded. "That's why a lot of the students are saying it's a Ra doing it. Who else could get into your dorm after the doors are locked?"

"A teacher, maybe?"

"Why would they mess up a dorm? I think it's some student who got kicked out of the Obelisk dorm, and is taking it out on Ra. I know!" He declared, a figurative light bulb coming on over his head. "We should investigate!"

Syrus sweat dropped a little at Jaden's enthusiasm. "I don't have time to investigate! I'm facing the most important test of my life here! And besides," he added. "It's a matter for the campus security now."

"Calm down, I didn't mean that that the exam wasn't important. Are you feeling alright? You seem a little off today."

"I'm fine." The bell rang off in the distance. "I have to go."

"Good luck, Sy. I'm sure you'll do great." Jaden slapped him on the back gently. "When the test marks come back, you'll be an Obelisk for sure."

Syrus grinned. "Thanks for your support. Are you sure you don't' want to take a placement exam, too?"

"Nah, I'm good in Red. Yellow and Blue were never exactly my colours." Jaden sauntered off, leaving Syrus shaking his head in wonder. _He's my best friend, but I'll never understand his logic. I guess that's what Zane feels like when he's around Atticus._

--

While Syrus was in a classroom taking his test, Jaden was sitting with Alexis, telling her all about the vandal wreaking havoc in the Ra dorm.

"Who has been kicked out of Obelisk recently? I want to check them out, make sure they haven't been up to any funny business." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Jaden, I'm sorry to curb your enthusiasm, but no Obelisks have been kicked out of the dorm this entire semester, except for Chazz, that is."

"Humph." Jaden pouted, his brilliant theory ruined. "So, who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. It's not our business, anyway." She stood up and dusted off her hands.

"That's what Syrus said." Jaden frowned, a little uncharacteristic for him. "He seemed tense today. Maybe he knows who it is, and he's protecting that person!"

Alexis covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle her laughter. "Lex?" Jaden asked.

"It's just…giggle… the idea of Syrus…snicker…being an accomplice to a crime. He doesn't have a nasty bone in his body, Jaden. And he's probably tense since he's applying to be an Obelisk." She looked at him seriously. "Don't bother him right now. We don't want him to snap."

"Okay. Well, there's another theory down the drain. But not to fear, I'll figure this out!" Jaden rushed off, dramatic superhero music playing all the way. Alexis sweat dropped. _Maybe my parents and Jaden's switched babies at a daycare sister somewhere. He acts so much like Atticus it's scary…_

--

After most of Duel Academy was safe in their rooms, Zane was standing out by the lighthouse. (A/N: Why does he spend so much time out there?! Water has to get pretty boring to stare at eventually.) He blinked slowly, enjoying the silence. "Hey, Z!" _So much for that _Zane thought tiredly.

Atticus and Alexis walked down the cement towards him. "How many times have I asked you not to call me Z?"

"A lot. Did you hear that the Ra dorm got trashed again? Doctor Crowler and Professor Sartyr are going nuts! The culprit better watch out."

"I knew. I don't know who is doing it, but they'll slip up and get caught soon."

Alexis spoke up. "Jaden is bent on trying to figure out who's doing it." The other two cracked smiles. Jaden's feats at DA were already filtering into the upper echelons of Obelisk. "He came up with this theory that Syrus knew who was doing it!" Atticus howled with laughter.

"You're kidding! Syrus is too much of a goody-goody to do that." He looked over at Zane. "Nothing wrong with that, of course."

Zane did not respond to his friend. Instead he turned to Alexis, a look of slight concern on his face. "Why did he think that?"

"Syrus was acting all stressed this morning, and Jaden thought it was unusual. But he had an exam today, and I think he was just nervous." Zane's frown deepened a little. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing that Zane knew something she didn't.

"Nothing." He shook his head. Zane changed the subject, leading the conversation away very skilfully from the subject of the vandalisms, Alexis noted. "How do you think he did on the exam?"

"Probably fine. You know that if he gets a high enough mark, he'll move into Obelisk, right?" Alexis queried.

"Really? He will?" Atticus was grinning. "That would be so rad! We'd all be there, then. It'll be like daycare, only with teachers and stuff." His sister and his friend exchanged glances of faint amusement.

"I've heard." Zane replied. "It'll be good for his self-esteem if he gets into Obelisk." He turned to face the ocean again. _And I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him…_

_­_--

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, was writing a huge essay.

--

"Truesdale." The teacher handing out the exam results gave Syrus a brown paper envelope containing the results. "Uralsh." The next person in line stepped up as Syrus walked over to the side of the room.

_This is it _he thought. _In my hands is one of my greatest accomplishments…or failures. _Syrus gulped. His hands were trembling so badly that he could barely unseal the envelope. _Calm down, it's just a test. One that decides if you're good enough for the best dorm. _He mentally slapped himself for that thought. The last thing he needed to be was more nervous.

He pulled the paper out, and forced himself to look at the number at the top, written in red. _Oh my God… _The mark read 93%; below in a box it said 'Advanced to Obelisk Blue'. _I DID IT!!!! _Syrus screamed in his head, barely managing to contain his elation. He grinned so widely his face almost split in half. _I got in! I got in! I got in! _He ran out of the building at top speed, eager to find Jaden and share his news. Syrus was so hyped up that he didn't look where he was going, and ran smack into Alexis.

"Oof!" They bounced off each other and fell into the dirt, papers and books flying everywhere. "Alexis!" Syrus jumped up. "Guess what?"

"What?" She picked up her stuff, brushing off the dirt.

"I passed the test! I got 93%, and I get to be an Obelisk!" All of this came out at hyper, caffeinated-squirrel speed, but Alexis got the gist. She dropped her books on the ground, and hugged him tightly.

"That's amazing! I knew you could do it." She squealed like a girl. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, you're the first one I ran into. Literally." He looked a little sheepish. "I'm going to find Jaden right now and tell him."

"Okay. Do you mind if I tell Zane and Atty, if I see them, or do you want to let them know yourself?"

"Go ahead. They might even know already, Crowler was bragging that he got a bunch of students with high marks into his down." He beamed again. "Like me, for instance."

Alexis laughed. She had rarely ever seen Syrus so happy. "You better run, then. See you in the Obelisk dorm later."

--

Syrus burst into Jaden's dorm room, where he was attempting to juggle his cards (A/N: yeah, it's a little weird. But Jaden's a weird kid) and failing badly. "Jaden, guess what?!"

"You got into Obelisk?"

"Wow, how did you know?" Syrus looked a little surprised that Jaden had guessed correctly.

"You've been studying for that exam for two weeks solid." Jaden hit him on the back. "Great job, Sy. You really deserve this. Want me to help you pack up your stuff?"

"Sure. Let's go!" The two raced to the Yellow dorm.

--Later that day--

Syrus had finished moving all of his things into his new Obelisk room. He fell back on the plush bed, sighing in content. _This is so great. I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight. _There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Zane opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Syrus sat up. "Hey, Zane. What's up?" Zane sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just stopped by to congratulate you. This is a big accomplishment." Zane smiled. "Did you really get 93% on the exam?"

"Yeah. I was really surprised; I didn't think I did better than maybe an 80." Zane looked at him with a hint of concern in his face.

"You have to stop thinking like that, Syrus. You are a smart person, and you've earned your place in Obelisk. Stop underestimating yourself." Syrus looked out of the large window beside his bed. Zane's face lost its concern. "Sorry. I didn't come here to lecture you on confidence."

"I needed it. Don't be sorry."

Zane ruffled Syrus's mop of hair. "I'm proud of you, Sy. Well done." Zane stood. "I'm going back to my room now. If you need me, it's five doors to the left."

"Okay." Zane turned to go. "Zane?" He looked over his shoulder. "Thanks." Syrus smiled a little shyly.

Zane gave him a rare smile, full of happiness and pride. "You're welcome, Syrus. Good night." He walked out into the hallway. _I can't believe that just happened! Zane's proud of me! _Syrus laid back on his pillow. _I've never been so happy._

_­_--

Syrus stayed in his room for half an hour, going over his homework. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunch. _Maybe I should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat._

He wandered out of his room, and headed downstairs to find the cafeteria. On the way, he was about to pass a trio of Obelisks, but they stopped him.

"You're Syrus, right. The Ra who hangs out with that Slifer, Jaden?"

"Um, yes. But I'm not a Ra anymore." They smirked at each other.

"Anyone who hangs out with slackers isn't good enough to be in Obelisk, even if your brother is Zane." One of them shoved Syrus against the wall. "Go back to Ra; we don't want your type here."

"Leave me alone! I do belong here, and I don't care what you say." Syrus took off back to his room, dinner forgotten. He threw himself on the couch, fighting back tears.

_No matter what I do, people still think I'm worthless! I can't stand this! I got a high A on my exam, probably higher than what they got, and they have the gall to tell me I don't belong, just because of Jaden! I hate this! _He threw a pillow at the wall. It bounced off and knocked a picture off the shelf. Syrus didn't bother to pick it up. He changed into his pyjamas, and went to sleep, anger and misery burning in his stomach.

--Midnight--

Zane was jolted out of sleep by the sound of smashing glass. He leapt up, and grabbed a robe before heading out into the hall. Atticus met him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The two set off towards the Obelisk lounge with a growing crowd of confused students. Alexis joined them. "Why is everyone up? What happened?"

"Don't know." Replied Zane shortly. The students came to the lounge, and a collective gasp went up. Zane, Atticus, and Alexis pushed their way to the front.

"Shit." Atticus looked stunned. "What the-"

The Obelisk lounge had been quite literally destroyed. The windows had been smashed out, the couches ripped open, furniture overturned and scratched. Books had been pulled off shelves; pages were strewed everywhere.

Crowler, wearing a frilly pink and blue robe, marched into the room, via another door. He stared around the room, mouth agape. "WHO DID THIS?!!!!" Silence greeted him. Even Zane looked a bit taken aback at the magnitude of Crowler's outburst.

Crowler took a deep, shaky breath. "Whoever has done this will be caught, and punished severely. All of you go back to your dorms, now!" Students started to move off in little groups, talking about who the culprit could be. Zane walked into the lounge, glancing around. _We heard the glass smashing and were down here no more than two minutes later. The person who did this couldn't have gone very far. _He was drawn to a dark red spot on the carpet, near the smashed window. _Blood. _Zane knelt down to look more closely, and saw small smatterings of blood in an irregular line.

Zane followed the trail to a dark hallway leading into the cafeteria, one that students usually didn't use. Three doors in the hall led to closets.

One of the closet doors was opened a crack. Zane's gaze darkened ominously. "I know that you're in there…" Zane jerked the door open, but never finished his sentence.

Rarely was Zane Truesdale ever truly surprised. This was one of those times. He stared in disbelief at the person in the closet.

"Syrus?!"

--

R&R. If you have questions, I'll try to answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

--

_Last time…_

_One of the closet doors was opened a crack. Zane's gaze darkened ominously. "I know that you're in there…" Zane jerked the door open, but never finished his sentence. _

_Rarely was Zane Truesdale ever truly surprised. This was one of those times. He stared in disbelief at the person in the closet. _

"_Syrus?!"_

_Back to the story…_

--

"What…are…you…doing?" Zane managed to spit out between clenched teeth.

"I…I…" Syrus gulped, instinctively backing up a bit. "I'm just…"

"Let me guess, you're playing hide and seek with yourself." Zane said sarcastically. He swooped down and grabbed Syrus by the shoulders. "You're coming with me."

Zane pulled Syrus along, dragging him into his dorm room. "Sit." He commanded, pushing Syrus down onto the couch. "I'll be right back."

Syrus cowered on the couch while Zane went into the bathroom. He came out with some bandages and tweezers. "Hold out your arm."

Syrus extended his arm, which was still bleeding gently. Zane picked the tiny shards of glass out of his arm, and wrapped it. He did the same with the other arm, not saying a word all the time. Syrus found the silence very disconcerting. _I've never seen him so mad; it scares me when he gets all quiet like this…_ He could practically feel the anger emanating off his brother.

"Now tell me the truth. How did you cut your arms?" Zane sat across from Syrus and fixed him with a cold, hawk-like gaze. _I can't tell him the truth! There's no way he'll believe me! _Syrus made the quick, and bad decision to lie.

"I…dropped a glass, and…" (A/N: lame excuse, eh? Syrus really can't lie, poor guy) Zane silenced him with a look of anger.

"You're lying to me, Syrus. I know you trashed the lounge; you might as well admit it."

Syrus hung his head, unable to meet Zane's gaze any longer. "You're right. I'm the one who destroyed the lounge, and some of the rooms at Ra. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, waiting for Zane's reaction.

Zane sat in shock for a second. Sure, Syrus was a bit of an emotional basket case at times, but he would have never thought Syrus capable of such acts. "Jesus Christ, Syrus!" He snapped out. (A/N: No offence meant to any religious folks out there) "How could you do this? Have you gone insane? You could be thrown out if you're caught, and now you're hurt! I have half a mind to tell Chancellor Sheppard myself!" Zane stopped ranting and took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Zane, please don't!" Syrus begged. "I…I didn't mean to do it." Getting expelled just after becoming an Obelisk was his idea of the ultimate nightmare. Zane's disappointment in him was even worse.

"How could you not mean to do it?" Zane stood up and paced the room. He turned to look out the glass door at the sky. "You had better explain yourself to me right now."

"This is going to be hard for you to believe, but…I was sleepwalking when I did it." Zane turned to look at him.

"You were sleepwalking?! Are you serious?" Zane had a look of disbelief on his face.

"This isn't the first time I've broken things when I sleepwalk. I did it when I was little, too." Syrus looked at his brother. "I knocked over a bookshelf, and I broke a bunch of Mom's dishes when I was seven. Apparently it's caused by stress, and I've been kinda stressed out lately."

"I could almost believe you, Syrus. But there's one major hole in your explanation. Why didn't I ever hear about this problem?"

"You were in Nepal (I think that's where it is) at that Cyber training school, remember? Mom and Dad never told you because they thought the problem was fixed. I went to see a psychiatrist." Zane looked Syrus right in the eye, and saw nothing but truthfulness. He wasn't lying.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but we still need to deal with the problem at hand. We have to tell Chancellor Sheppard and the other teachers."

Syrus panicked a little at the thought of telling anyone. "I can't, Zane. I'll get in so much trouble!"

"No, you won't. It's not your fault that you sleepwalk. They need to know; your condition is dangerous to you, and everyone else in the dorm. You could end up hurting someone." Zane sat back down. "I'm going to tell them, Syrus."

"No! You can't do that!" Syrus was almost in tears. "Now that I'm in Obelisk and no tests are coming up, I won't be as stressed, and I'll stop sleepwalking. I promise nothing else will happen. Just don't tell anyone." He looked at Zane pleadingly.

Zane looked a little troubled. "I don't know, Sy." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I'll think about it. You should go back to your room and get some sleep."

Syrus stood, and went to leave. _I hope he doesn't tell. _

Zane threw himself on his bed as soon as Syrus was gone. _I can't believe I'm in this position. I want to help my brother, but that means going against his wishes and telling the administration. What am I going to do? _

--

The next day (Saturday) Syrus spent his morning outside. The night before had shaken him, and he knew that he should consider himself lucky that it had been Zane who caught him. Anyone else would have turned him over to Crowler on the spot.

"Syrus!" It was Jaden, running towards him.

"What's up Jay?" They stood on the side of the path near the main building.

"One of the Professors told me to tell you that you have to go see the Chancellor. She didn't look mad or anything, though. He's probably going to congratulate you on becoming an Obelisk."

Syrus had a different idea running through his head. _Oh no, he didn't! _"I'm going to get going then." Syrus ran along the path and through the corridors to the hall outside the Chancellor's office.

Zane was standing by the door, waiting. When Syrus got close enough, the look in his eyes told Syrus everything. "Zane…please tell me you didn't…"

Zane looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Syrus. It was for your own good." As Syrus stared at his brother in horror, Crowler opened the door.

"Come in Truesdale." He looked at Zane. "Maybe you had better come too, Zane."

"Fine." The two brothers walked into the office.

--

Lot more dialogue than I originally planned. I wasn't going to write today, but I needed something to keep my mind off my guinea pig. R&R, please! Questions will be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

--

Syrus sat down in a chair in front of the Chancellor's desk. Crowler stood behind the Chancellor's chair, and Zane stood off to one side. Sheppard, of course, was in his chair.

"Syrus, I want to start off by saying that I'm slightly disappointed that you didn't come to me when you first enrolled and informed me of your sleepwalking problem. It would have saved everyone a great deal of trouble." Syrus looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that it was over. Until just recently, I haven't sleepwalked for several years."

"Well, that may be, but I don't see why your parents didn't inform me. Or you, Zane." Sheppard looked over at Zane.

Zane met his gaze. "I didn't know until last night, when Syrus told me. If I had known, I would have told you."

"Suck-up." Syrus muttered quietly. Zane threw him a Look (you know, an icy-cold, piercing eyes of doom look that could kill on the spot)

"What was that?" Zane questioned softly.

"Nothing." Syrus replied. _Damn, he has good hearing…_

"I thought so…"

Sheppard coughed. "If we could please get back to the issue at hand. Syrus, under usual circumstances you would be expelled from Duel Academy." Syrus felt his throat close. "But because there are extenuating circumstances, and we have contacted your parents to verify them, you will get to stay."

Syrus felt a yell of happiness bubble up inside him. He managed to fight it down, however. He also heard he thought Zane let out the breath he had been holding.

"But that does not mean that you are let entirely off the hook. Since you failed to inform us of a dangerous medical condition, and you technically did vandalize the dorms, you are confined to your room for three weeks. You may go to classes and to the library for school books only. Your meals will be brought to you. No visitors, except for your brother, of course." He looked at Syrus a little apologetically. "I feel a little sorry for having to punish you, but I have to enforce the rules."

"I understand, Chancellor. Thanks for being so understanding." Syrus made to stand up. "Can I go now?"

"Of course." Syrus stood up and walked towards the door at a fast pace. Zane followed him.

"Syrus, I need to talk to you." They were walking out of the door into the daylight.

"Well, I don't. And you've done enough for one day, thank you very much." Syrus stormed towards the Obelisk dorm. Zane reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Let go!"

"I didn't want to tell, Syrus, but I had to. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I never asked you to keep me safe." Syrus wrenched his arm away. "Leave me _alone, _Zane!" He ran off, his heart pounding from a mixture of anger and physical exertion.

Zane just stood in the middle of the grass, watching him go.

--

That evening, after dinner, Syrus was sitting in an armchair, brooding. _How dare he rat me out! If he really cared about me, he would have left me alone! _Syrus stood up, and kicked the wall._ OUCH!! Great, now my foot hurts. _He limped over to his bed and threw himself done on it. _I'll get back at him, somehow…_

_­_--Meanwhile--

Zane was walking down to the lighthouse. (A/N: he really needs a hobby…) His brother's anger kept tumbling into his thoughts, nearly driving him insane. _I know that he didn't want me to tell, but what if he got hurt again? I'm did it for him. Ungrateful kid; one day he'll understand that I do things for a reason, not just to be mean. Arghhh…_

Zane sat down on the hard cement, watching the whitecaps bash against the rocks. Usually, the lighthouse and the pounding of the ocean made him feel better, but tonight his thoughts were too stormy for the water to work its soothing effect.

"What's up, Z?" Atticus, of course. Zane rolled his eyes. He loved his best friend, but there were times when Zane needed some space. Like tonight.

"Atticus, I need some time alone." Atticus didn't pick up the hint.

"Well, that's great. There's no one here but us." Zane mentally face-palmed.

"I mean by _myself_. With _no_ other people around." Zane looked expectantly at his friend. Atticus grinned.

"Oh, I get it…you want me to leave."

Somewhere nearby, a choir was singing Hallelujah. "Yes." Zane was pleased that Atticus had finally gotten the message.

"Well, that's too bad. Something's bugging you, and as your best bud, I need to make it better." Zane was grinding his teeth. "You shouldn't do that, you know. So, what's wrong?"

"Syrus." He decided to accept the fact that Atticus wasn't going to go away. Briefly, Zane filled him in on what happened.

Atticus's eyes bugged out. "No way! Syrus sleepwalks? That's pretty cool, except for the destruction part."

"No, it's not."

"And you told the Chancellor about it?"

"Well, yeah. He could've gotten hurt." It was Atticus's turn to do a dramatic face-palm.

"Zane, you just broke one of the most important rules of big brotherhood. Never tattle."

"I've never heard that rule, or any of the rules. I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Still, it was kind of a lousy thing for you to do, Zane." Zane scowled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Atticus shrugged.

"Whatever. That doesn't stop me from giving it."

Zane felt a little bad for snapping at him. "I'm sorry. I feel kind of guilty, even though I know I did the right thing."

"It's okay, Zane. I forgive you, and Syrus will too, once he cools down." The two Obelisks sat next to each other in a companionable silence.

--Back in the Obelisk dorm--

Syrus had gone to bed. He had been holding a one-sided conversation in which he chewed Zane out. The good thing about the conversation was Zane never said anything in defence. Syrus yawned; it was time to sleep. He rolled over and started snoring softly. (Falls asleep fast, doesn't he?)

--10 minutes later--

Syrus got up, ignoring his glasses on the table. He walked around the bed, and went out into the hall. From there, he went into Zane's room.

It was empty, because Zane was still at the docks with Atticus. Syrus didn't bother turning on a light. His eyes were wide open and glassy, looking without seeing anything. He went over to Zane's bedside table and knocked a water glass and a picture off of it. The glass on the picture frame smashed, but he ignored it. For that matter, he didn't even know he had done it.

The pent-up rage Syrus had fallen asleep with had caused him to sleepwalk.

--

Heh heh heh. Zane's in for a rude surprise when he gets back to his room. As always, R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Zane: I know I won't. How come Atticus always has to show up and bug me when I need peace and quiet?**

**Syrus: That's nothing. I was made into a sleepwalking lunatic.**

**LE31: **^_^'** Please ignore the comments from the peanut gallery.**

--

Zane had gotten tired of staring out into the ocean, and decided to go to bed. "Night, Atticus."

"Goodnight Zane." Atticus stood up. "I should get going to. Don't want to destroy my stellar reputation by staying out past curfew." This earned him an eye roll from Zane.

Atticus and Zane parted ways in the front hall of the Obelisk dorm. Tiptoeing, so as not to wake anyone, Zane crept to his room. He heard a thump from within. _What the…?_

He whipped open the door and went inside quickly.

Syrus was systematically going around the room, knocking over/breaking objects. Zane could only watch as his little brother lifted a fist and smashed a mirror without even flinching as the glass cut his hand. "Syrus, stop it!" Zane ran towards him, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, and Zane caught a look at his face. It was expressionless, and his eyes, although wide open, didn't seem to be seeing anything. _Shit, he's sleepwalking…_

Syrus yanked away with more strength than Zane would have thought possible. Zane placed him in a headlock, and loudly said "Syrus, wake up!" Something in Syrus's eyes seemed to flick on.

"Where am I?" Zane released him.

"You're in my room." Syrus looked around in growing horror. Zane had arrived before he could break anything really badly, but the damage had still been done. His eyes fell on the picture he had broken when he first came in the room, one of himself and Zane; just before Zane had entered Duel Academy.

"I'm so sorry." Syrus backed away from Zane. "I didn't mean to do it…" Before his brother could grab him, Syrus ran from the room.

"Syrus, come back!"

--

Syrus ran through the woods, tears dripping down his face. _Why was I so stupid? _He thought. _I should've known that I would sleepwalk tonight, and now I've wrecked Zane's stuff. I'll be thrown out for sure! _"Syrus!" Zane was still behind him somewhere, calling.

He tripped over a root stretched across the path, and went flying onto the ground. "Oof!" Syrus laid there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. His newly cut hands were burning all over.

Zane, by this time, had caught up, and he dropped to his knees beside Syrus. "Syrus, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm not mad." He hugged his brother tightly.

"Zane…I…I'm sorry!" Syrus sobbed softly. "This would never have happened if I told the truth in the first place, and now I'll have to leave…" he choked on his words, trying to stop crying. Zane stroked his hair.

"It's over now. The Chancellor will understand; you won't be thrown out."

"But it'll happen again. I know it will; it happens when I get really stressed out, and I get stressed out easily. What if I hurt someone next time?" Zane was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe you need to find something to release the stress. I'll help you."

Syrus looked up at Zane hopefully. "You will?"

"Of course. What are big brothers for?"

--

Two weeks later, life was pretty much back to normal for Syrus. The Chancellor had been very understanding, and surprisingly, so had Crowler. As an outlet for his stress, Syrus had to sign up for meditation classes twice a week. This helped greatly; Syrus no longer felt so tense, and when he did, it was never bad enough to make him sleepwalk.

Of course, he didn't get off that easily. He had to help Zane clean up the mess in his room, and finish off his isolation punishment. The picture frame he had broken was replaced, this time with a new picture of Zane and Syrus standing together by the lighthouse.

--

Yay! I'm finally done that story! I was having a total brain cramp on how to end it. If you think this chapter sucks, PM me and I'll possibly do a re-write. Check out my poll and help decide what I should write next. R&R.


End file.
